Team Work
by Determined Artist
Summary: Yuma, stuck on an uncompleted test, sneaks out with Jaden when they get the chance. Meanwhile, Dr. Crawler get Yusei and Yugi to find the runaways and bring them back. One thing that can be certain], it was not going boring time.


**Author's note:** Yeah back again with another Yu-gi-oh! Crosser over. After **Sharkisawesome** gave me the suggestion on my last Yu-gi-oh! GX, ZEXAL, and Duel Monsters crossover, to a do a story Yuma, Jaden, Yugi, Yusei, and Dr. Crawler. This is what came up with.

Though, this may not have in mind. Also with the cameos of three Yu-gi-oh! Arc V characters. In other words one giant Yu-gi-oh! Crossover. This should be interesting. At least they are all from the same franchise.

Though, I did this mostly for fun. I would like to know what you guys thought of it. You readers are the judges after all.

On another note: Thank you **Sharkisawesome**. I hope this makes up for whatever delays, I might have had.

* * *

Yuma sat at his desk, busting his brain out for an answer to a questioned form an uncompleted test he needed to finished. He normally would have tried to sneak a peek at his friend and fellow Slifer, Jaden's test, since he was taking the same test for the same reason; but alas Dr. Crawler separated them by placing Yusei in between them. The Obelisk blue student had some extra homework he need to get done and didn't mind talking up the teachers request.

So, might you ask yourself, why Yusei's an Obelisk? That's because he was too badA***** to be anything else, however I digress.

Why is this question so damn hard to get? How hard is explaining what fusion is? these were the questions Yuma keeping in his head. This should be easy, right?

"What is fusion?" uttered the obelisk from the side in a slight baffled tone as he looked at some papers. This peaked the younger teen's attention. Just then, Jaden piped-in.

"Oh, I know that is." It was then, that all attention in the room sifted towards the older Slifer. "It's-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Commanded Crawler interrupting the red clad student. "Now, Mr. Fudo if you don't know what fusions are-"

"I 'M NOT A FUSION I 'AM YUGO!" All of the sudden, a duel runner that heled Yugo in it's seat, zipped in between the students desk and the teacher. It was at that moment that everyone moved out of the duel runner's path as the Slifer driver speed out of the other side of the room.

Not long after that, like a second after, Akiza and Anna dashed in and chased after the red student, all the while shouting "COME BACK HERE!"

"It looks things have gotten out of hand?" Yuma turned to see his dueling partner, Astral, now floating at the teen's other side, looking at all the damage.

As Crawler muttered something; most likely whining about the crazy situation that took place, Hasslebarry and an out-of-breathe Syrus ran in.

"Sarge!"

"Oh, hey Hasslebarry, what's up?" Asked Jaden.

"Yugo's been harassing the girls again."

"Oh uh, That's not good. Someone's got to stop them."

Just as Jaden and Yuma stood up in eagerness, Dr. Crawler was about to object, the other Obelisk blue student Yugi who was on the other side of Jaden, stood up and said "I 'll-" But was beaten-out by Yusei.

"I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Jaden questioned. "Maybe I could-"

"Hold it, Jaden?" The teacher commanded.

"But teach?"

"Yusei's fully cable of handling matters, Jaden. Now you have a test to get back to. And that goes for you too Yuma."

"Awe man." The two Slifers whined before Yusei and the Ra duo left and everyone else went back too what they were doing.

* * *

A few minutes later Yusei, Hasselbarry, Syrus was having their battle, trying to stop the fighting of Yugo and the girls, when Zane and Alexis walked-bye. The two Obelisks took a look at the scene, before Alexis questioned " Should we go help them?"

Considering one of the girls had a giant loaded missal launcher and the other's a physic that can make her cards come to life, Zane, wisely walked off saying "Leave them? It's their problem." in a calm tone. It took a bit before Alexis followed.

* * *

At the same time, Yuma was still being taunted by the same damn questioned. If he didn't know any batter he would say that the test had it in for him. Normally, he would attempt to ask Astral for help, despite his pride and since the alien hadn't gone back in the key yet, it would seem like the best time to do so; however Dr. Crawler was having none of it.

Guess it severs him right for talking with his friend too much?

"Strange? It's seems you can't seem to answer a simple questioned." The Slifer looked up at Astral who stared at his partner's test. Yuma glared.

 _KABOOOM!_

A loud noise erupted outside. Concerned, everyone dashed over to where the sound originated.

* * *

Once there, Crawler and Yugi peered into a Professor banner's class that look like someone dropped a huge bomb in the middle of it.

Just as some students poked-out from their desk shields, including Yuya and Yuto, Joey covered in soot uttered and seemed to be the cause of the explosion stated "Should have read those directions more carefully?" to Tristan who sat next to him.

"I'll say." Bastion stated as he popped-up from his desk. "You're lucky you didn't blown up the entire class room with your tomfoolery."

"Uh, tom-what?"

"Tomfoolery! It means house-play, you ninny."

"Hey, are you saying I 'am dumb?" The sandy-hair Slifer spat out.

"Hm, let me think?... Why yes I 'am."

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE!"

At that moment, Joey was about to attack the smart British lad, but was stopped by Tristan and Yugi.

"Easy there Joey? I 'am sure he didn't mean it like that." Tristan said.

As the two friends was restraining the third, Dr. Crawler noticed that both Jaden and Yuma were nowhere to be seen. He rushed back the class room and still didn't see the two Slifers. He gaped in shocked.

"Hey Crawler, what's up?" asked Yusei walking towards the teacher sporting a soot covered clothing and messy hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Yuma and Jaden were in the forest walking away form the school, Astral questioned his partner. "Are you sure it was a good idea for you two too sneak away from dentition?"

"Ah, we're just taking a break." Yuma responded followed by Jaden.

"Yeah, everyone needs a break every now and then. Now we are they?"

"Hey what are you doing here?" At that moment, the red clad duo and the blue spirit looked over too see Chazz and the obelisk blue student Shark walking towards them. "Shouldn't you too be in dentition?" Asked the ex-Slifer.

"We're just taking a break."

"Break huh? Well since you're taking a break you won't mind that we challenge you two a duel."

"Bring it on?" Jaden said in a cocky tone followed by Yuma agreeing with.

It was this moment that Shark said "You're going down Yuma."

To which the younger Slifer replied. "In your dreams, Shark because I 'am feelin the flow."

* * *

As the battle started , Yugi, who just finished calming down his best friend and Yusei went off to find the two runaway Slifers, upon the request of Dr. Crawler.

Once they arrived at the same place that Akiza and Anna fighting with Yugo, they saw the Ra yellow student Luna and the Slifer red, Leo staring the scorched ground. "Hey Luna, Leo." Yusei called out while Yugi followed behind.

"Oh hey Yusei, hey Yugi." Leo greeted while Yugi just caught up and panted for a bit. "You know what happen here?"

"Don't ask? Listen, have you seen Yuma or Jaden anywhere around here?"

"No, I haven't." Answered Luna.

"I haven't either. They're probably out dueling somewhere." Leo responded.

"I have seen Jaden." said Flip as he came out of nowhere.

"You have?" Yusei questioned the Slifer.

"Hehe, I saw him dueling Mako Tsunami over there." Flip pointed towards a distance.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." Soon the Obelisks soon ran off.

* * *

Back with Yuma, Astral and Jaden, the two red clad students had laid out their cards along with their opponents. The duo had lower life-points than Shark and Chazz along with two strong monsters on their side of the felid. While Yuma, Astral and Jaden had two weaker monsters on theirs.

"Way to go boss you got them you got them now." The duel spirit, Ojama Yellow uttered to Princeton.

Ignoring the Chazz's duel spirit's kissing ass and as Jaden draw, Yuma study his cards. There's not a lot options and only Gaga Magician.

"This is, quiet the predicament?" mentioned Astral.

"You think?" Yuma said sarcastically with a slight irritated tone.

"I fused Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." The human and alien looked over to see the half angle-half dragon fusion on the burnet's flied. "Hey Yuma, can I borrow Gaga Magician?"

"Uh? Sure."

As Jaden nodded, everyone started; Yuma, Shark, and Chazz having puzzled faces, while Astral kept his stoic one.

"Now you guys are going to see what true teamwork is?"

"Teamwork?" Yuma blurted out.

"I fuse Gaga Magician with Flame Wingman" It was this moment everyone a bight ball of fire consuming the two monsters, before dissipating and revealing a black haired, fire themed clad Magician.

* * *

While that was going on, Yusei and Yugi made it where Flip was talking about. Though, they didn't find Yuma nor Jaden. They found a red clad student dueling again, the Ra yellow, water duelist.

"I draw." said Mako Tsunami. He gotten a card out of his hand and placed it on the duel disk. "I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode.

Soon a rectangular light appeared, before turning into a monster that look a snake-head fish fused with a rainbow. "Now attack?" The water attributed monster lunged right for it's opponents.

Dimitri, who was pulling usual copy-cat routine and thus dressed and as Jaden. Grinned. "I play a Hero Emerges!"

"What?"

"Guess they're not here?" Yugi uttered, leaving his fellow Obelisk to agree.

 _"Yugi?"_ Called the spirit of his puzzle, Yami. _"I sensed a great power emitting somewhere."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, I can't sense where?"_

 _Kaboom!_

It was at this moment that the blue student duo turned to see a smoke cloud rising from close-bye.

"What was that?"

"Don't know, but we should check it out." Yusei replied to which Yugi agreed. The two head-off."

* * *

Back at the battle with Slifer duo, Yuma and Jaden stood as the victors. Right after the two cheered and Astral stared with a stoic face, Jaden said "That's game." before asking his younger companion "So are you ready to go back?"

Yuma took a second before nodding with a confident smile. "Yeah, you bet."

"Good, because I think Crawler is going give us more stuff to do."

"Hey!" A voice called-out. The trio peered over to see Yusei with Yugi brining up the rear, running towards them.

"Oh hey, guys what's up?" questioned Jaden.

"Dr. Crawler wants you back." Yusei responded in a calm tone.

"We just about ready to head back."

"Yeah."

After a few thanks, rude comments, and challenges for more duels, the four humans plus Astral went back. As they did Astral made another observation. Sometimes taking a break could lead bring some favorable results.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well that is it. Hopefully you guys aren't too upset that I keep cutting-out on Duel scenes. I suck at writing those and felt that the focus should be on the characters instead.

And I hope that you guys aren't mad at me for the fusion of Flame Wingman and Gaga Magician. I needed something to help connect the plot and this was the best I came up with.

Have a good day everybody.


End file.
